lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuzaki Takeda
Ryuzaki Takeda 'is the Quinto Espada. Appearence Ryuzaki wears a white trench coat with a black undershirt. His hollow hole is located wear his Adam's Apple should be. He wears white hakama pants and standard footwear. The only notable thing about his clothing is the black cloth worn over his right arm. His mask remnant is part of a samurai helmet on the left side of his head. He has silver eyes that usually hold a bored look to them. His hair is black with gray streaks and reaches the small of his back. His sword is a standard katana. The hilt has a red wrapping and the guard is in the shape of a water drop. His reiatsu color is gray with a red outline. Personality Ryuzaki's personality is usually apathetic towards everything. The only time he'll show genuine interest in anything is when his life is at stake. His one wish in life is to die at the hands of someone he considers his equal. History Not much is known about Ryuzaki's past due to his reclusive nature. The only thing known about him is that he spent most of his time roaming the Menos Forest looking for an equal. Powers and Abilites '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Being one of the Espada, Ryuzaki has an immense spiritual pressure. The amount is enough to bring lower level beings to their knees or cause them to shake in fear. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''Ryuzaki is an expert in using hand to hand combat. While not high enough level to use any of the special moves of hand to hand combat, he can still fight on par with most other users of it. '''Weapon Expert: '''Ryuzaki is an expert in using weapons in combat. Ryuzaki is high enough to perform a few special moves of Weapons, although he hasn't revealed any. He can also fight on par with most other weapon users. '''Sonido Expert: '''Ryuzaki's natural speed is fast, he is also an expert user in Sonido. He is able to use it to move large distances in very few steps. '''Bala (Spanish for "Bullet"): '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ryuzaki's bala is gray with a red outline. '''Cero (Spanish for "Zero"): '''Ryuzaki, like most arrancar, has the ability to use Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. Ryuzaki's Cero is Gray with a red outline. *'Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero"): 'Upon using his Ressurecion, Ryuzaki gains the control necessary to use Gran Rey Cero. This is a version of Cero that has far more destructive power than a normal Cero. Ryuzaki's is the same color as his regular Cero, however the red outline thickens quite a bit. *'Cero Doble (Spanish for "Double Zero"): '''Ryuzaki has the ability to absorb energy-based attacks fired at him. He can then fire it back as a Cero, combined with the energy attack, making it a very devestating attack. Like his Cero and Bala, it's fired out as Gray with a red outline, although it can change with the color of attack he absorbs. '''Hierro (Spanish for "Iron"): '''Being an arrancar, Ryuzaki has the ability to harden his skin to protect himself from attacks. While not invincible, Ryuzaki can withstand most attacks from lower class hollows with little to no injury. He can also do the same to most low level Shinigami. '''Descorrer (Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): '''A generic ability of hollows, This ability allows the user to open a Garganta between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. '''Pesquisa (Spanish for "Inquiry"): The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ryuzaki possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ryuzaki can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. Solita Vista (Spanish for "Accustomed View"): This ability allows Ryuzaki to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. Zanpakuto Demonio de la Sangre (Spanish for "Demon of Blood"): 'Ryuzaki's Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and sheath. The guard is a triangle with hooks at the points of the triangle. '''Resurrección: '''The release command is '''Purgar a Cabo (Spanish for "Bleed Out") '''When he releases, Ryuzaki is surrounded by a torrent of gray reiatsu. He becomes something akin to a Samurai warrior from the Nara period of Japan. His Ressurecion comes with multiple abilites all pertaining to shaping and manipulating blood and bone. He also gains Regeneration in his Ressurecion. '(Usable in Pre-Res) Sangre Manipulación (Spanish for "Blood Manipulation"): '''Lets me manipulate blood into weapons and use it in two other attacks. Also works on enemies blood to an extent. Can also fire blood projectiles and incorporate bone fragments into the blood. *Sangre Arma Creación (Blood Weapon Creation): Allows me to create and use weapons of blood such as Katanas, Spears, etc... *Sangre Hueso Trituración bomba (Blood-Bone Shredding Bomb)- Fires a bomb of blood to spread around the field for manipulation into weapons, obstacles, etc... The bone is to act as shrapnel against opponents. *Alteración del flujo sanguíneo (Blood Flow Alteration)- Allows me to control my blood flow should something major happen to my heart. The downside being it requires complete concentration and it renders me immoblie. '''Hueso Manipulación (Spanish for "Bone Manipulation"): Same as Blood Manipulation except it only works on my bones and not my enemies. *Diez balas de perforación dedo (Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)- Using my hands, I can fire ten bone bullets from my fingers towards my opponent. The bullets spin upon exit and can easily pierce flesh. *Danza de la Sauce (Dance of the Willow)- Sharp, Spear like bones extend from my hands, elbows, waist, knees, and ankles. It allows me to attack my opponent with deadly close combat ferocity, as well as parry and guard against any attacks they try to use against me. *Danza de la Planta de Semillero Helecho (Dance of the seedling fern)- It allows me to create a forest of bone in an area that's approxametly 1/4 of a mile in diameter. The bone trees created are sharp and more often then not gore the opponent beyond recognition. (20 turn cooldown once used.) *Danza de la Clematis: Vid (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)- By applying Reiryoku to my spine, I'm able to pull out my spine and use it to bind my opponent. My spine is regenerated by the Reiryoku put into my back using this technique. This technique is usually followed by Dance of the Clematis: Flower. *Danza de la Clematis: Flor (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)- Using bone manipulation, I can make a drill around one of my arms and attack my opponent with high speed and attack power. The user is moving very fast, to the point where it's only a straight shot, which is why this technique is usually used after Dance of the Clematis: Vine. Regeneración (Spanish for "Regeneration"): By sacrificing an abiltity, Ryuzaki gains regeneration. He can heal cuts easily but something bigger such as a large gash or a limb will take a considerable amount of time to heal. Weakness: No power is without flaws. My ressurecion is based heavily on blood. So as you can imagine I mostly draw from myself to get it. The longer the fight wears on the weaker I'll become. It's the reason I opted for Regen but that doesn't eliminate the problem. Only delays it. The second weakness is that I can't have floating blood. It must be attached to some source from somewhere. I.E. A pool of blood on the ground. Class: AV-2 Points/Stat Max./# of max stats 82/19/4 Points Earned: 4 Bought abilites: Cero Doble Category:Arrancar Category:Espada